


Here I Am Again

by SaltyCube



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCube/pseuds/SaltyCube
Summary: Golf Ball and Tennis Ball were working on their new invention, but then suddenly got interrupted by Blocky with his brand-new prank. Let's just say, things don't go as planned.
Kudos: 20





	Here I Am Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a grimdark story, so it can be disturbing. And if it is, then I have succeeded at writing it!  
> Also, this is my first serious fanfic written in English, so it might not be very good! And pls tell me about any grammatical mistakes I made! K, enough talking, let's get to reading!

"Oh, TB, that's not where this goes!" shouted the small armless sporty ball. "Hm, let me show you how it's actually done!"

Nothing could ruin this day for Golf Ball. She was just so excited to finish this new wacky invention. And for a good reason, this new device was supposed to be able to move recovery centers with ease. It can get annoying when you die and have to walk all the way back to the place where you died. So if she finished this invention, she would make life better for everyone in Goiky.

BLAM!!!

"Aa-aah!" screamed Tennis Ball. "Blocky, you again?"

"Ha-hah! Were you filming, Eraser? I can't wait for this "Surprise-Hammer" prank to be the new hit!" said the mischievous red wooden block.

"Uh, yeah." Eraser replied.

"Ugh, Blocky, you just killed Golf Ball! And we were working on a new invention!" TB said.

"Whatever, it's probably not as important as my show." Then, Blocky noticed something. "And look, Golf Ball is still alive. She may be a bit damaged, but she is moving."

"Blocky, she's not a bit damaged, she's almost broken in pieces! Okay, GB, lemme, uh, patch you up."

"T-thanks, TB. Ough, I feel terrible." Golf Ball said, trying her best not to move and mess her body up even worse.

"Ugh, you guys are so not fun. Hey, Eraser, let's go and prank Ice Cube, she probably won't complain!"

"Blocky, I don't think going around and smashing people with a hammer counts as pranking." Eraser said to Blocky, while being a bit annoyed by his shenanigans.

"Ah, come on, it's not like there're any consequences to this. If our victim dies, they can just get recovered. There's not even a price to pay!.. Not counting needing to walk all the way back from the RCs. Now let's go!" Blocky said with enthusiasm. After this, the duo went to prank Ice Cube, not giving a single FLUFF in the world.

...

Blocky and Eraser had no idea what exactly they were dismissing. But you can't judge them, nobody could even guess what that was.

Except for one unfortunate object. One who couldn't do anything but finally find it out.

...

Everything was blue, then moments later everything was dark.

"Well, here I am again." Golf Ball thought to herself. "Now, I need to remember what happened, I think I turned around and saw something red hit me with a hammer. Yep, it was Blocky, probably trying to prank me again. Sigh..."

Golf Ball looked around and was confused by how long it took for the door of her recovery center to open up. "Hm, why isn't it open yet? I need to get back to Tennis Ball as soon as possible, what if that red rascal smashed our invention with the hammer too?" 

Fortunately, the recovery center did start opening itself after a few seconds, albeit very slowly. Golf Ball saw the usual grassy hills and plains she would always see after getting killed and then recovered. The light refreshing breeze was jumping in and out of her dimples. She breathed with ease.

Then, something wasn't right, the door got stuck halfway through. This really confused Golf Ball. She didn't rush to get out of the center and was just inspecting the now-stuck door. "Huh, this... never happened before."

SLAM!!!

"Aa-aah!" screamed Golf Ball. "T-the door... it closed itself before I got out! T-this- how could it- this definitely never happened before!" GB was not ready for such an occurrence. She was very surprised at first, but then she realized what this could potentially mean. 

And she did not like this realization.

The dread and fear started consuming her, she screamed out for help, but it felt like nobody could hear her through these thick metal walls.

"Okay, I need to stop panicking. I need to calm down. All this screaming won't help me. I need to think rationally about this. There must be another way out, r-right?" But Golf Ball was only getting more and more lost. She had no idea about what she could do to help herself.

"Wait, if I'm stuck here, someone must notice that I'm gone. Tennis Ball will notice that for sure!"

But minutes have passed, and then they turned into hours, and hours turned into days. Sure, objects can survive for long periods of time without any need for food. But they can't live without it forever. Golf Ball kept that in mind, she knew that she had a time limit. 

Despite all this, nobody still came to help her. She knew for sure that she could hear what was happening outside, it's just that nobody could hear her. At some point Leafy and Bubble were passing by, but they couldn't hear her scream out to them. It's like as if these recovery centers were designed for this kind of torture.

Then, suddenly, a few days later, something interesting happened. She finally heard Tennis Ball! "Y-yes! Tennis Ball, you're here! Thank goodness!" TB was chatting with someone else though. Besides him, she could also hear... herself? "Wait, who else is there? Is that... me? This can't be right! That is certainly me talking there. Am I starting to hallucinate things from spending all this time here alone? Is this like, a flashback or something?"

But it was indeed not a flashback, and not even a hallucination. This became apparent when the TB and GB from the outside decided to test out their now finished invention on the recovery center our Golf Ball was inside of. Everything started shaking and she could feel the GBRC moving.

...So their device was a success after all. At this point Golf Ball started doubting if she really had anything to do with it, and if she had anything to do with all the previous inventions. Sure, she had memories about working on it, and about everything that has happened before, and about each time she has died and got recovered. But, none of this matters now, these memories are fake. She didn't exist before and have never left the recovery center.

"That's it, I am just a clone. A clone with fake memories that were given to me by this damned box. Somehow, my outside version survived Blocky's attack, but the recovery center didn't notice that and has recovere- I mean cloned me while my outside-self was still alive. Oh, if only I had left this prison when I had the time, it could've been such a breakthrough. Everyone would realize that these centers are just cloning machines! But, it's too late now..."

She was trapped, she couldn't do anything, and there were no other things inside this chamber, she only had herself and her own thoughts and mind to go through.

...

Time kept going forward, and days kept passing by. The objects outside just lived their lives with fun and carelessness. There was nothing to worry about. If someone died, they would just get replaced with an identical clone of the original that had all the memories from their predecessor, up until the point where they died. And this cycle just kept repeating itself, going further and further. One could only wonder how many iterations Bubble had to go through, and if the increasing number had any real effect on the object in question.

But there was one thing that she knew for sure, the Bubble of today is not the same Bubble that she had first met. When she really started to think about, Golf Ball realized how many objects have changed their ways of acting. And it wasn't a gradual change that happens naturally, sometimes objects would start acting like as if they were completely different people out of nowhere. What if this happened to her too? What if at one point the cloning center messed up and gave her slightly different memories? And a different personality?

After a while, Golf Ball started feeling very weak and sleepy. Perhaps those were the first signs of that she was already starving? But she didn't spend all this time thinking about nothing. She had finally found a way to tell everyone about this. She had to leave a sign inside the recovery center. This way, if her outside-self would die after she had starved, the newly cloned GB would get the idea about what was happening. But how would she do it?

She tried to scrap the walls and write something on them with her legs, but unfortunately the limbs of an average object are too soft to do anything against hard metal. So no matter how hard she tried, she just knew that this had no effect, despite not being able to see anything, which was also another obstacle in her way. The only really sharp and hard body part that she had was her own teeth. She really didn't want this to be the only available solution. The time, though, was running out, so there was no time to think about other options.

She started scratching the walls with her teeth, and it really hurt. She tried to write in huge letters so it'll be easier for her and for the future clone. She was shaking from pain and unpleasant sounds that she was making. And on top of that, her had not much strength left in her, so she couldn't force herself to write accurately.

Done.

...

Everything was blue, then moments later everything was dark.

"Well, here I am again." Golf Ball thought to herself. "Now, I need to remember what happened, I think I wasn't being careful enough, and then I slipped, fell into the wate- Woah?! What is this?"

When Golf Ball got cloned, she hit something else underneath. That was very strange, since usually there's nothing inside the cloning centers.

Our small armless sporty ball didn't have to wait long for the door of the center to fully open and wait for her to leave. Golf Ball saw the usual grassy hills and plains she would always see after getting killed and then cloned. The warm light from the sun shined upon her dimple-filled body. But she didn't want to leave just yet. She knew that the moment she would step outside the door would close shut immediately. She had to turn around and inspect what else was inside the cloning center very carefully.

But first, she looked down, and saw what she was sitting on, it was an identical copy of herself! Except its legs and face looked so lifeless, and her teeth were shattered and scattered across the floor and walls. "What the?" She then proceeded to look at the rest of this mess. The walls were covered in very poor writings, it was hard to make out what was written there. But there was one message that was written everywhere, one message that kept repeating itself: "GET OUT"

Golf Ball, being completly horrified by this, obviously listened to the advice and jumped out of the center as soon as possible.

SLAM!!!

The door was shut tight. All she had to look at was her personal cloning center. From the outside, it looked the way it always did, as if nothing actually happened and there was nothing inside. 

Golf Ball just stood there and looked at the mysterious machine.


End file.
